Trapped
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: With no case to keep you occupied you begin coming up with new ways to help you on a hunt, when Crowley shows up and gets trapped in one of them. Things take an unexpected turn when you take advantage of the King of Hell in his vulnerable state. sub!Crowley/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the character Crowley. Oc has no name is female. Crowley/Oc**

You hated being bored. It was always better being on a hunt then sitting in the bunker waiting for one to present itself. You needed something to do. You pulled your knife from your pocket and flicked it open, taking the wooden chair in front of you, you flipped it over and began carving into the bottom of it. Sam and Dean walked into the study where you were occupying yourself.

"Hey, we're going out for supplies- What are you doing?" Sam scrunched his nose at you.

"I'm keeping myself busy." You stated not looking up from your work.

"With what? Never mind. Dean and I are going in to town. We should be gone for a few hours." Sam continued.

"Okay." Sam rolled his eyes and exited the bunker with Dean, leaving you to your work. After about twenty minutes you were done carving the bottom of the chair. You marveled at the devil's trap that was now expertly etched into the bottom of the chair. You flipped the chair right side up and moved to get a broom to seep up the wood chips. You were a machine, making hoola-hoop salt circles and pre-made angel sigils. You were a hunting inventor, ready for anything...

"Hello, love." ...except that.

"Crowley. What do you want? I'm busy." You continue your work, never looking over to see him.

"I can see that." He smiled, then squinted his eyes at one of your salt pipe bombs you made. "Anyway, I was walking around hell and a thought occurred to me." Crowley continued to walk about the table, staring at some of your inventions. "You're one of the most capable hunters I've come to know."

"Shut it, Crowley. I'm not making any deals with you."

"Oh, but darling, I don't want to make a deal with you. I want to make a business contract." Crowley walked behind you, glancing over your shoulder to see your work then continue to sit down in a chair. "I'd like you to work with me."

"Why would I want to work with you?" This time you turned in your chair to look at him and to your surprise he had just sat in the chair you carved a devil's trap in.

"Benefits, of course." He smiled. "I'm the King of Hell. I can get you anything."

"Anything? Really?" You smiled and turned your full attention to him. Crowley took this as interest in his wager.

"Yes, love. Anything." His smiled grew wider. You got up from your chair and did some pacing. You were thinking on what to do next. Crowley was stuck in your trap and your had all the opportunity in the world. You looked back at him in the chair and smiled. He was your entertainment now and frankly, he'd been asking for it. The way he undressed you with his eyes, all the pet names he called you, he was trying to get a rise out of you, but now you're going to get a rise out of him.

"So, I work with you and you'll give me anything I ask for?" You squint your eyes at him, trying to act as if you are considering his offer.

"Yes, love." Crowley's smile nearly reaches ear to ear. You glance up at the ceiling, then back down to him, leaning you hands on the arm rests of the chair. You put face inches from his, your lips nearly touching.

"I've already got what I want." You back away from him, glaring and smiling at the delicious situation Crowley's gotten himself into. "I've got you." Crowley's face drops and he tries to move from the chair. He shifts and anger begins to burn on his skin and he looks up at you with rage.

"Release me!" He demands, gripping the armrests with all his might. You just chuckle and grab the warded handcuffs. Returning back to Crowley you chain his hands behind his back.

"I have been nothing but helpful. You have no reason to trap me here." Crowley pants his words. The memory of being chained to a chair is not a good one.

"Relax, Crowley. I'm not going to torture you." You reassure him. Crowley's body looses it's tension and you return your gaze to his face, running a finger down his cheek. "The fact that your in this chair is purely accidental." You straddle yourself down on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. "You see, I need a source of entertainment." You pull the tie from his collar and move your lips to press a kiss to his jaw. "And since you're stuck here." You unbutton his shirt and pull it to the side to press a kiss to his shoulder. "I guess you'll just have to do." You bit down on his shoulder, drawing a hiss from his lips as you bruise the skin. Crowley sighs as your tongue laps over the irritated wound and soothes it. You pull yourself farther onto his lap and you begin to pull the buttons from his shirt, exposing more and more flesh as you go.

"I'm glad I could be of service to you." He hums as he watches you undress him. His words bring your attention back to his lips. Still continuing your actions down his shirt you press a kiss to his lips. Attempting to deepen it Crowley leans in and tilts his head, licking at your lower lip. Your motion is stopped by the absence of buttons and you pull the shirt from his waist line. Crowley stares at you with hooded eyes, running your hands over his pale flesh you move your hands up to his shoulders and give one go roll of your hips. The movement grinds your hips into Crowley and a moan escapes his lips. A sound that rumbles through his chest and causes him to close his eyes and let his jaw drop. You wait until he opens his eyes again and he looks straight at you, letting out a few heavy breaths before grinding his teeth together.

"Liked that, didn't you?" You teased him. Crowley's only response was a hard buck of his hips. His pronounced bulge at the front of his pants rubbed against your heat, cause you to gasp and dig your nails into his shoulder. The motion left you breathless and you press your head into his chest, trying to gain back your composure.

"To can play at that game." He grinned. You still had the upper hand though, he was trapped there, unable to move and you weren't. You got up from the chair, standing in front of him you finally got a good look at Crowley. His eyes were filled with a hunger, his chest was bare with his clothes pressed as far down his arms as you could manage, his chest rose and fell at a fast rate, his legs parted to make room for his growing bulge in his pants. Your mouth watered at the sight of him, removing your top over your head, you then slid your pants down your thighs and returned to the spot on Crowley's lap. Your hands cupped his neck as you rolled your hips against him. Crowley let out another harsh sigh, closing his eyes to focus on your movements. Your breath hitched in your throat as you rubbed yourself against his member, restrained in his pants. You bucked your hips into his and a groan escaped Crowley's lips, then he pressed his teeth together, with another buck of your hips he moaned. The sounds he was making were turning you on, making you move faster and rougher against him. Your hands snaked up into his hair, grabbing strands and pulling them as your movements became rougher.

"Uh, darling. I seem to be...restrained." Crowley let out through moans. He look up at you, his breaths are heavy and shallow. You pulled yourself away from his lap and pressed a hand to his groin. He hissed then sighed, letting his bottom jaw drop while his eyes slid shut. You moved your hand up to his belt then zipper, releasing him from his trousers. Crowley sighed with relief. You stood up, pulling his pants past his knees. You removed your bra and underwear, leaning back over Crowley you laid a sweet kiss on his lips, your hand pressed firm to his groin and he gasp at the contact. Crowley rarely ever get to be on the receiving end of someone else's demands, but you quite liked seeing him wiggle under you. You place yourself back on his lap and continued where you left off, dragging your hips across his hardened member, your lips pressed to his, your tongues wrestling for dominance. Your arousal was building and you need him in you. You him out from his boxers and gave him a few strokes, pulling his head into your hands you lined yourself onto his cock. You gasped as you sank down onto his lap. Crowley let a long groan until he was fully inside you, taking a moment to adjust, you made you first move. Crowley's head fell back as you rolled your hips, twisting them and down onto his lap. The feeling was ecstasy and you did it again and again until you found your rhythm. Rocking back and forth on his lap, you had press your forehead to his. The tightening in your stomach began to come quickly when Crowley began to buck his hips up with yours. You let out a few chocked moans, Crowley was grunting and groaning, your nails dipping into his shoulders. Crowley's face rested into your chest, pulling one of your nipples into his mouth and sucking harshly on the sensitive flesh. You moaned his name and he continued to the other one, giving it the attention it desired, you held his head in place by gripping the small strands of his hair. Your thrusts became erratic as you neared your edge.

"Don't hold back. Come for me." Crowley then sank his teeth into your shoulder as he let out his release, giving a few grunt and a dragged out moan. The feeling of his seed filling you sent you over the edge and your walls clamped down on his cock, milking out every last drop. You screamed out his name, the force of your orgasm causing stars in your eyes. You collapsed on him, both of you trying to recover your breaths. Your skin is sticking to his from the heat and sweat. You we spent, your body exhausted, your head resting in his shoulder.

"Darling, that the best sex I've had in a long time." Crowley panted and kissed your collarbone gently.

"Thank you." You huffed, pulling your gaze to his. "I quite like it as well." You pulled his face to you and kissed him deeply. Crowley sighed at the release of your lips. You shakily got off of Crowley and pulled of your shirt and underwear.

"I hope we can do this again sometime?" Crowley cocked his head to watch you as you unhooked his wrists then scrapped the devil's trap. Crowley rubbed his wrist and stood to pull up his pants and boxers.

"Only if I get to keep control." You smirk at him. He pulls the knife from your hand and pulls you into another kiss.

"After what just happened, you can stay in control." He smiled and kissed you again.

"What the Hell!" The shout came from Dean, Sam following right behind him. The sight they saw was Crowley shirt unbuttoned, brandishing his pale hairy chest, holding on to you who wore nothing but underwear and a t-shirt.

"Moose, squirrel. You missed the show." Crowley chuckled and ran his hand down to give your ass a squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was furious when he found you and Crowley post sex. He threatened to kill both of you, it was a good thing that Sam was there to hold him back. It Dean a few days, but he was eventually able to deal with the fact that you shagged the King of Hell. You're sentence was to clean the bunker from top to bottom and stop with the inventions, which was difficult. After an especially long day cleaning the firing range, you settled down in your room. You got ready for bed, putting on your over sized shirt, you removed your pants and sat on your bed. You stared off into the corner of the room, where you had placed the chair that had the devil's trap craved on the underside of it. A smile grew across your face as memories flashed back into your mind. You closed your eyes, hearing Crowley moaned and groaned under you. The smell and motion of riding him as he sat trapped in the chair, unable to do anything. The last words he said to you stuck in your head.

_'After what just happened, you can stay in control.'_

You licked your lips. You had been anticipating the next time Crowley would drop by, but after a week, he still hasn't shown. A heavy sigh fell from your lips, you opened your eyes and walked over your bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. No matter how hard you tried your mind kept replaying every moment of that day. You spat the toothpaste into the sink, closing your eyes, you rested your forehead to the mirror and let out a soft moan.

"I hope you're thinking of me when you make that noise." The familiar gruff voice brought a smile to your face. _It was about time._

"Actually I was. I was remembering what I did to you last time you dropped by." Crowley leaned in the doorframe of the bathroom. He wasn't wearing his coat and suit jacket, like usual.

"You read my mind." He sighed, closing his eyes. He leaned his head back and continued to speak. "That's the reason why I'm here, love." He brought his attention back to you. This time letting his eyes graze over every inch of your body. His eyes became hooded with a lustful hunger. Your own body seemed to heat up under his gaze.

"What would you have me do?" You questioned. Approaching the demon. Bare feet chilled on the tile floor as they met the tips of his shoes. You pressed a hand to his chest, letting it slide up to the back of his neck and pulling him to you. When your lips connected Crowley wrapped his arms around your waist, making your bodies clash. You gasped at his forcefulness and the obvious bulge in his trousers. After many minutes passed Crowley pulled away, both of your breathing heavily.

"You know I'm not use to being the submissive one." He sighed with a grin. You brought your eyes back to his, leading him into your bedroom you turned his attention to the chair in the corner.

"That's why I kept this." You pulled his face with both hands, reconnecting the kiss. You back him up against the chair until be was forced to sit down. He let out a groan when he was forced to leave your touch.

"Keep your eyes on me." You cooed, removing your top to reveal your unstrained breasts.

"Oh, darling. I have no intention not to." He groaned as he watched you kneel in front of him. You ran your hands up his thighs, coming extremely close to the center of his desire. He let his head fall back as your hand continued up his clothed chest. You unbuttoned his shirt, trailing kisses over the exposed skin. Then when you reached the waistband of his trousers you stopped your movements.

"You are such a tease." He groaned with frustration.

"All in good time, Crowley." You let your lips drag over his chest agonizingly slow. Placing a few soft kisses on his collarbone. You bit down on his skin, sucking a nipping on the pale flesh. Crowley gripped the armrests with such force, that they might snap. He did everything to strain the sounds that were building in his throat.

You pulled away from his body, winning no noises from the countless bite marks on his chest and shoulders. You let your hand drop to his lap. At the instant your hand pressed to his clothed member, Crowley broke under your touch, letting out an animal like growl.

"That's what I want to hear." You pressed rough into his groin. Crowley's knuckles turned white as he gripped tighter onto the arms rests. You massaged his privates, leaning up to kiss his belly. One band drifting up to undo his belt, you unzipped his trousers, pulling his cock out. Crowley groaned in relief as you stroked his hard-on. Missing the side of his shaft, you brought your eyes up to see Crowley watching your every movement. You licked a line up his shaft, missing the bead of his cock. You wrapped your lips around him and began to suck on his throbbing member.

Breathing in and out your nose, you bobbed your head up and down, trying to take in as much of him into your mouth. Crowley clawed marks into the chair as he started reaching the edge of his rope. He grit his teeth, trying to hold back every pleasurable noise. You released him from your mouth, Crowley's attention brought straight back to you.

"Why'd you stop?" He growled.

"Because I'm in control." You slid your panties down your legs, straddling over Crowley's lap. You lined yourself with him. The tip of his cocked rubbed against your heat , you moaned at the sensation , a small tremble ran through your body. Slowly you sat over his lap, letting his member fill you up. You sat there, letting yourself adjust to his size. You pulled his hands from the chair, placing them on your hips. Crowley let his hands roam over every inch of you. You quickly started to rock against his body, not stopping any sounds that wanted to come from your lips. Crowley held you stead as you picked up speed. The chair under you creaked from your movements. Crowley groaned, pressing his face into the crook of your neck and you knew he was close, but you weren't.

"You don't cum without me." You panted, gripping one of his hands and placing it over your clit. Crowley began to rub at the sensitive bud. The sensation building in your core grew as his fingers became more frantic. Crowley's arm wrapped around you, digging nails into your shoulder and biting down on your neck, he furiously rub your clit for release.

"That's it. Uh, Crowley." You groaned. You were so close now. Your own arms wrapped around his back clawing marks as your body burst into bliss. Crowley followed after, spilling his seed, he helped you rock through your orgasm. Finally collapsing over him, panting heavy over his shoulder. Crowley stroked your back, trailing finger down the thin welt marks his nails made.

"Darling, this is why I keep coming back." He groaned as you adjusted to kiss him on the lips.


End file.
